The Things Our Parents Don't Tell Us
by Nott01
Summary: ON HIATUS! Kate Whitehall had just gotten on the train, when she meets her old friend Sirius Black. After meeting all his new friends & some new enemys, Kate leaves her mark on them all. A mark that will stay with them untill they meet 7 years later.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Celesta Whitehall stood stoic on the platform of 9 ¾ while her daughter Kate Whitehall couldn't keep her gray blue eyes off any one thing. Everything was so busy. So many people. So many children, children that could be friends with her.

Kate had never been around many people. Her mother wanted her to focus on her studies. She had been over to a few of her mothers friends houses and been around their children. But never so many.

The Black's would be here. Regulus would be here, somewhere among the masses of children.

"Kate, its is time to go to the train now. I have to be somewhere. I will expect a letter from you by tomorrow. I want to know if the Slytherin common room has changed since I was there."

"Yes, mother." Kate replied "Can you see Regulus yet?"

"Regulus will meet you on the train. I don't want you round that blood traitor brother of his. Goodbye Kate."

"Goodbye mother."

Celesta walked off to the wall before Apparating way from her daughter with out even a hug goodbye. But then, if she had, it would have seamed strange to Kate. Hugging was not just something that Kate's parents did.

Kate walked away from where her mother had left her, and towards the train. Now on her own, there would be many things she would be able to see for herself. She might get to talk to Sirius again it had been 2 years since she was last allowed to see him, let alone talk to him. Sirius was a treasure trove of options, options that he had formed by himself. He had told Kate many times of his friend that he was writing to, James. James's whole family were looked upon by her mother to be blood traitors. How they had met was a wonder to Kate. Her mother wouldn't even be in the same room as blood traitors, let alone have Kate be there.

Kate's mother was…protective, to say the least. Celesta had to see everything that Kate would see before her. So that she knew it would "corrupt" her was always what she told Kate.

As Kate boarded the long red train that would whisk her off to Hogwarts and a million and one new experiences. Kate could hardly contain her excitement.

_First, find a compartment. _Was Kate's first thought. _You'll have plenty of time to find people, and drink in everything, after you've got somewhere to think._

Finally, Kate found an empty compartment towards the end of the train. There weren't many people on the train, but some had claimed compartments by putting their trunks in and then going back to friends and family. Friends, Kate couldn't wait.

"Stupid Potter! Why cant he just leave me alone. There are plenty of girls that would be more than happy to go out with him. Why does he have to keep asking me! You'd think he'd know the answer by now!"

Kate waited till the shouting had stop before she put her head out the compartment to see who had been the one doing the shouting. Just as she had done that a mass of red hair and a face bumped head with her.

"Oh goodness I'm so sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going. I'm so sorry. Are you alright?" the face with the red hair said looking concerned.

"Yes. I'm alright, just a bump." Kate answered, rubbing the red bump that was appearing on her forehead.

"I'm Lily Evans." the red head said holding out her hand

"Oh hello, I'm Kate, Kate Whitehall." Kate said shaking her hand.

"Do you mind if we sit here for a while, we're trying to escape someone." Lily said motion to herself and the boy behind her.

"Oh yeha sure. I'm not sitting with anyone anyway."

"Oh well then we'll just sit here for the whole ride!" Lily said with a friendly smile on her face.

Kate smile back "That would be great! I'm just going to wait for a bit till more people get on and then I need to look for someone, he said he'd look out for me and help me round the school."

"Oh really! That's so nice, to have someone already here and willing to help you about. Is it your brother? What year is he in, I might know him? To help you find him."

"No he's not my brother and he didn't really volunteer to help me about, when his mom mentioned it to him he said he would meet me on the train and help me out for the first few days. He's a second year and his name is Regulus Black."

Lily just stared at Kate.

"Regulus Black!" Lily said.

"Regulus Black?" the boy said.

"Yes, do you know him?"

The boy was the first to reply.

"Know him yes I do. He's in my house. Are you going to be joining us?"

"Joining us? You make it sound like a cult!" Kate laughed.

"What he meant, was are you going to be a Slytherin?" Lily answered.

"Oh, that. Well my mother said that I would be a Slytherin, because both she and my father were."

"But that has nothing to do with the sorting!" exclaimed Lily. "You are sorted based on your personality. The hat chooses. You would think that a child coming from a family with two magical parents would be able to tell their child that!"

"Perhaps." Was all the boy said.

"I'm sorry I didn't catch your name?" Kate said turning her attention to the boy.

"Severus, Severus Snape." said the boy extending his hand.

"Or you could just call him Snivelly. The rest of us do!" A boy with a grey eyes shaggy dark hair said. He was leaning against the compartment door said.

"Oh Evans why do you hang out with this grease bag when you could hang out with me!" Said a second boy from behind the first. He had blue eyes and a mass of dark messy hair.

"Oh Merlin. What part of your stupid head wont take 'no' for an answer, Potter!" Lily shouted at the second boy.

"Sirius?" Kate said

"Yeha, dose my name precede me? And who might you be?" The first boy said with a smirk on his face.

"Don't you recognise me? Its only been two years. I can't have changed that much." Kate said.

The first boy stood up properly. His grey eyes giving the little girl a searching look. Finally, a smile appeared on his face.

"Kate? Kate is that you? Merlin, girl!" Sirius jumped on the girl hugging her close to him "How have you been. Merlin, its been years! Why didn't you respond to any of my owls!"

"Sirius…I need to breath!" Gasped Kate.

Sirius released her, only to hold her between his hands, looking at her face.

"You've never been round at all. Why? You used to come round once a month?"

"Yeha, I know Sirius. My mother stopped me from seeing you. She said that you were a bad influence. Well those weren't her exact words…she said that you were a filthy blood traitor. But I still came round though. I thought that you might come down to see who was visiting or something. And you know my mom gets all my post first." Kate said with a sad look in her eyes.

"You were still coming over? But everyone said that your mom was giving you in-depth studies or what ever." Sirius said, confused.

"Yes well she still came over and saw me every month while I wasn't at school and she visited mother every month while I was away." A smug new voice came from the hall.

"What do you want Reggy? Your not wanted." Sirius said with venom in his voice not even bothering to look at Regulus.

"On the contrary, mother wants me and Kate wants me too. Don't you Kate?" Regulus smug voice came from the door way.

"Well, technically mother said I should sit with you, but she didn't say I had to Regulus. But I'll join you in a bit."

Kate didn't know why she would. She had been bored with Regulus for the past few summers. Sirius was fun and interesting. He always had a new story to tell her. In his letters that he sent her when he went to Hogwarts. That was until her mother started taking her mail before she could get it.

Regulus was just like her mother and every other person that she met with her mother; boring with the same opinions of the world and the people in it. Regulus's back straightened. His smirk vanished from his face and then he walked away without saying a word.

"So why are you sitting with the likes of Snivelly?" Sirius asked Kate.

"What am I, invisible? Aren't you going to introduce me to your friend, Sirius?" the boy with the messy hair said from the doorway.

"Oh yeha. You. Forgot you were here," laughed Sirius. "This is James Potter. My comrade in arms and my brother in the fight against the boring and mundane."

"Or you could just call him Big Head. I do." Lily said with a loathing look.

**Authers Note**

Ok this is my first series. So be nice. I do plan on updating each week. Just so you guys know. I hope you enjoy it. Reviews are welcome! ^.^


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"Or you could just call him Big Head. I do." Lily said with a loathing look.

Sirius laughed at James, Severus looked smug, while a hurt look crossed James's face.

"Lily my flower, no matter what you say to me, you'll always have my heart," James said with a smug smile.

"You know, that was one of the most sickening things I've ever heard." Kate replied coolly.

"Yes, I think you'll defiantly be in Slytherin, Kate. Defiantly." Severus said with a grin.

"Anyone that can come out with something like that aimed at this idiot is most welcome in my house."

Sirius got to his feet immediately with a murderous look in his eyes.

"She will not be going into Slytherin. Kate is better that everyone in that sad, pathetic excuse for a house!"

"If your going to talk about sad excuses then shouldn't you be talking about yourself, Black!" Severus said, standing eye to eye with Sirius, pulling out his wand.

"You use that thing, Snivelly, and you better have something that will take us both out 'cause you mess with him then you mess with us both. Or should I say all three of us? Here comes Moony!" James said with a boyish grin.

"What's going on, James? And what am I being pulled into again?" Came a tired voice from the corridor.

"Moony!" Said Sirius with a grin spreading onto his face. "Get in here and get your wand out. Snivelly needs to be taught a lesson early this year!"

Finally a head with thick golden brown hair appeared at the door. The face looked annoyed and slightly ill, like the boy it belonged too had been up late one too many nights in a row.

"Sirius, put that thing down. I'm sure it was just a misunderstanding, and I'm sure that we can all act like adults, in front of this young girl." the boy called Moony said, pushing passed James to stand in between Sirius and Severus. He held out his hand. "Hello, my names Remus. Remus Lupin. No doubt you know these two idiots here, James and Sirius, and I'm sure that Lily and Snape have introduced themselves. What's your name?" Remus said with a friendly smile.

"Kate, Kate Whitehall. Please to meet you. From the exception of Lily here you're the only one to act with some resemblance of civility for more that 5 minutes." Kate said returning the friendly smile, shaking his hand. Kate turned to look back at the scene conspiring between the three boys. "Now, boys, don't you think that its about time that the wands were put down?" She said with a knowing smirk and raising one eye brow.

Immediately and what looked like painfully all three boys lowered their wand hands down to their sides and stood in a much straighter posture than any of them had ever. It looked like each were trying to standing to attention, to see who could stand flattest against a invisible wall. Lily and Remus looked at the three with shocked expressions.

"There. That's better now, isn't it? I'd like to take a moment to reassure all three of you that all of you were very scary and intimidating." Kate said with an amused tone in her voice.

"Kate I told you I don't like being used as a guinea pig! Its not fare that your so magically proficient for your age!" Sirius said with an angry voice "Now let me go!"

Kate looked hurt. She had only been trying to defuse the situation before it turned into a fight, and in the small compartment Lily or Remus could have gotten badly hurt.

Immediately all three were let go.

Sirius gave Kate a murderous look "I've told you before that its strange you can do that stuff being so young, and I don't want to have to tell you again Do. Not. Do. That. To. Me." And with that, Sirius stormed out of the compartment, pushing passed James and Remus.

"What in the name of Merlin's stripy pants was that!" James exclaimed.

"Yes, I think we would all like to know what that was," said Severus, turning an inquisitive eye to Kate.

"Was that wand less magic?" Remus said in an awed voice.

"Erm…yeha. My parents taught me that. Among other things." Kate whispered a replied with a dismissive shrug, looking as though she would like nothing better than to change subjects.

"I don't get it," Said Lily "Why would your parents teach you powerful stuff like that and then lie to you about how you got into houses?"

"They just did, okay. Now leave me alone!" Shouted Kate while running out of the compartment, tears in her eyes. "Sirius, wait, just let me explain!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Kate didn't find Sirius, but she did find Regulus and his friends. She, compliantly, sat with them till the train started up, and listened to them bantering on about people they would love to get into trouble. What classes best to do it in, so that they wouldn't get into too much trouble. And Quidditch. So boring.

Kate tried to follow the conversations, but she hardly knew anything about the subjects so couldn't offer much in the way of responses. So she got up to take a walk round.

"Where are you going, Kate?" Regulus asked politely.

"For a walk. I'm bored. Why?" Regulus had hardly spoken a word to her other than a quick 'there you are' when she found him in the compartment after walking up and down the train once.

"Someone should go with you. You might run into some Gryffindor scum."

"It's alright Reggy you should know better that most I can handle myself." Kate replied with a wicked grin, and walked out the compartment, closing the door behind her.

She really liked the nick name that Sirius and his friends had given him, so she used it.

Kate knew that the Black were among the few people that knew about how much her magic had increased since she was 8. At 7, she showed magic ability and then by 8 she just shot off the charts with how quickly she could pick up on things. By 10 she was starting wand less magic. She still hadn't gotten it down the subjects always went through some pain, but she was getting better at it. Objects moved more fluidly than at first, and her shield spells were a little bit stronger too. Hexes she needed a wide berth with, but she still used her wand. It focused what ever spell she used a lot better.

Kate walked by compartment after compartment, seeing friends laughing and sharing stories of their holidays together. She'd never had a friend like that. Sirius got kind of close, but he was off the Hogwarts before it could develop into a true friendship. It could have gotten better, but he got sorted into Gryffindor and she never saw him again, until today. Maybe they could start being friends again.

Kate came across a woman selling sweats from a trolley.

"Anything from the trolley dear?" Asked the woman in a kind tone.

"erm.. Yeha I'll have.."

"She'll have a pumpkin pasty. Right?" Came a voice Kate would always remember.

"Yeha, a pumpkin pasty." Kate said with a smile.

After serving Kate, the woman moved along the train.

"I thought you wouldn't want to talk to me again," Kate said softly. " I thought you'd be angry with me till the end of time."

"Angry with you? Well yeha, I was kind of. But after I calmed down, I saw what you were trying to do and I thought that I should find you and say sorry. Sorry by the way." Sirius said with a sheepish grin.

"No need to apologies. You've probably been in that kinda situation before, and I can see you got out them then with out any major loss. Right?" Kate said with a soft little laugh.

Trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeha but still. I forget how easy things are for you. Where did you get to anyway? Not still sitting by yourself, are you?" laughed Sirius

"No, I'm not, you big loser," laughed Kate, nudging him with her shoulder. "I've been sitting with Regulus and his friends."

"Reggy! What you do that to yourself for?" laughed Sirius. "You're coming to sit with me and I wont take no for an answer!" Sirius continued to laugh, and took Kate by the arm

and walking down the train with her.

This is what Kate liked about Sirius. He could turn a serious situation into a playful one in a few short sentences.

Walking a few more compartments down, Sirius opened the door for Kate to walk through. There was James, Remus and another boy that she hadn't met before. He was pudge with small dark eyes and a mass of what looked like yellow blond fuzz for hair.

"Who's this Sirius your new girlfriend. She looks kinda young for you," said the new boy in an joking tone, while looking Kate up and down.

"Excuse me, what are you talking about?" said Kate, a fierce tone in her voice.

"Leave it, Peter. You don't want to be messing with this girl. It hurts!" laughed James, rubbing his wand arm. While giving Peter a serious look. At that Peter shut up and looked down to the floor.

"Yeha sorry about that. I didn't mean to it just a defence." apologised Kate to James.

"Hay, how come he got a nice apology, but I get pushed?" moaned Sirius, sitting next to James, leaving Kate to sit next to Remus, who was reading.

"Because he was nice about it, and I like him more that you already!" Kate said in an amused voice, sticking her tongue out at Sirius.

"HA! She's great. I love her already. Sirius never did tell me how he knows you. Do tell!" James said sitting forward in his seat, looking eagerly at Kate.

Kate noticed that Sirius looked very quite, as though he didn't want to give anything away and even Remus looked at her out the corner of his eye.

"Well," Kate started with a deep breath, "Sirius and I grew up together, I guess you could say. My mother knew his mother, so once a month I would go over to his house for the entire day and I would just get to be a kid. Get to play and not learn stuff. But that all got stopped once he got sorted into Gryffindor. Still, I went over to his mothers house, just wasn't allowed to see him anymore. It turns out that our mothers were lying to the both of us, because we'd both been pretty close. Mother didn't want him to have a 'bad influence on me.'"

Silence.

Drop-a-pin-and-hear-it-fall silence.

James, Remus and Peter just stared between Sirius and Kate.

"Well, that explains why Sirius gets so girly sometimes," James finally said adding on quickly "His best friend while he was little was a girl!" He quickly jumping up and dashing out of the compartment, with Sirius chasing after him shouting something along the lines of,

"I'm gonna get you and when I do," before the door closed behind the two of them.

Staring at the now closed door Kate said

"So are they always like that?" turning to Remus.

"Yeha pretty much all the time. You get used to it after a few years," Remus said with out even looking up from the book he was reading. "I'm pretty sure that the older they get the more immature the get. I'm doing a study on it in my spare time." he added with a chuckle, peaking up at Kate over his book.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

"So what are you reading?" asked Kate.

"Oh, _Yently's Guide To Dark Creatures_. Its not on the prescribed reading guide, but I find it to be a rather interesting read. You not really supposed to take books home from Hogwarts library, but I've come to an arrangement with the librarian. I think she lets me just because I'm such a book worm." Remus said with a smile.

"Yently's only really good for Werewolf's and Vampires. For water creatures, your best with _Wishart's A Guide to The Deep_. And everything else the _Big Book Of Beasts_. If you can get at it long enough before it try's to eat you!" said Kate with a grin on her face.

"You've read this book! Why?" Remus exclaimed. "Oh, sorry. I didn't mean for it to come out like that. I just mean that most first years don't read much out side their book list, if they open them before the get to Hogwarts at all."

"Yeha, well, my parents have been tutoring me since I could read. And between the two of them, they've got a pretty good book listing on everything you come across in school and something's you don't. Part of my growing up is to read and memorise these types of books. I got tested when ever I finished a book. I learned fast that it was best to pass those tests. Like I've said, my parents are pretty strict when it comes to me. And I really do think it's just me. I mean they have _really _high expectations of me. And, by golly, I better fulfil them!" Kate blushed "I sorry. I didn't mean to go off like that. If I do it again just tell me to shut up."

"Its ok. I don't have many people to talk to about different books. As you probably know, Sirius and James aren't the type to care about books. Really, it's just lily that I talk to about books, and conversations with her only last so long because in the end James finds her. He always does. I think he's part bloodhound, to tell the truth." Remus laughed at this "That poor girl. I really do feel sorry for her." he added with a sigh

"Why is he always after her like that?" Kate asked inquisitively.

"Oh, he thinks he's in love with her. He's thought that ever since he saw her on the first day of school. I really do think he loves her, though, he's going about it all wrong."

"No I got you first!" exclaimed James, while opening the door of the compartment.

"No way! I got you. I mean, look at you mate. Just look at you," Sirius said with a laugh.

Sirius had green hair and red splotches all over his face, while James's hair was sticking up from the root and he had thousands of pimples on his face.

"Oh no, their back again." Remus muttered under his breath, just loud enough for Kate to hear. Kate had to stifle her giggle, now that the two boys were sitting opposite from her and from Remus's remark.

"Oh!" said James "And just what do we have here? Remus trying to make a move on poor Kate. I think you'll find most people look down on that, they view it as robbing the cradle!"

At this comment, both Remus and Kate blushed. Quickly Kate recovered herself.

"Nonsense. Remus and I were just having an intellectual discussion over books. And I can see why the poor boy is so starved for someone even close to his own age from the looks of you two." Kate said in a dignified tone.

Sirius burst out laughing, and James looked hurt. Then in a quivering tone he said.

"But I thought you liked me!"

"Hay," Sirius said "if she on anyone's side, she's on mine! And she likes me more than you, Potter!"

"Actually, I like Remus more than either of you two right now. Can you really blame me?" Kate said with a smirk on her face.

"Ha! Sirius, pay up. I told you that she'd like Remus more that you!" James smirked at Sirius.

"Bloody hell. How'd you know that?" Sirius fished some nuts out his pocket and handing them to James.

"Because I have a sense for these things. Plus, she walked in her liking you, then changed her mind to me. If both of us left these two alone long enough she'd end up liking Moony the most." James finished with a satisfied smile on his now slightly less pimply face.

"Merlin!" exclaimed Remus "You know, that was really quite logical when you think about his reasoning, Sirius."

"Yes, I see what you mean." Replied Sirius.

"I don't know why you two seemed surprised when I come out with something intelligent. I am quite intelligent, you know!" said James in a hurt but dignified tone.

"Well mate," said Sirius very seriously, "when it comes to smarts, the last person anyone would look to is you. That's why we're always so surprised!" laughed Sirius and Remus.

The time passed with ease, the four of them sitting laughing in the compartment. Kate had nearly forgotten about her mother, Regulus, and everything that was expected of her. A knock at the door interrupted the latest dig Sirius had had at Kate. And the door slid open revealing Regulus. Behind him three of his friends Kate recognised them from his compartment. Silence filled the compartment from both sides of the door.

"Why are you still here, Kate?" Regulus stated. "Their not holding you against your will are they? If that's the case, then we're more that willing to help."

At this, Regulus and his friends pulled out their wands and pointed them at everyone filling the compartment except Kate.

James, Sirius and Remus sat impassively looking at the boys filling the compartment door. Peter sat on the edge of his seat with an excited yet rather scared look in his eyes.

"Hold her captive." James said with an amused look on his face. "Would you say we're holding her captive, Padfoot?"

"Oh, yes. Didn't you know, James? Feeding a girl sweets and telling jokes is the highest form of torture, these days." Sirius said with a dismissive wave of his hand, while the other he pulled out his wand. Following suit, James and Remus pulled out theirs and all three of them pointed their wands at those in the doorway.

"Oh, yes. Isn't this going to be fun? Haven't we already done this today? And don't we remember what happened the last time, boys?" Kate's voice flooded the compartment in a sarcastic tone. "Would this end well for anyone here? Do any of you _really_ want to start a duel in a tiny compartment like this one?"

"A fight?" Came James musing voice. "Well that would be a first. I don't think we've been in a fight _before_ we got to Hogwarts. As soon as we got off the train, sure. But before? Nope, that's gotta be a first for us, mates!"

"Kate, do you think that you might step outside the compartment for a moment while we deal with these blood traitor scum?" Regulus said turning to Kate in a demanding tone.

Kate sat up a bit straighter, he look turning hard and she stared forward into nothing.

"I could but I don't think I will. In fact, I wont be joining you at all for the rest of the train journey." Kate said in a defiant tone.

"Really? What would your mother think you of you hanging out with these blood traitors. Do you think that you would be able to live with the pain you'll inflict upon your dear mother when you join up with the likes of him." Regulus thrust his chine toward Sirius.

Kate's eyes softened, her whole posture shouted defeat.

"Mother, yes. She would be hurt. I couldn't do that to her." Kate's sad voice came from her bowed head, as she slowly got up to leave.

"Mother? That woman kept you away from the people who cared about you the most. She kept us away from each other! She didn't let you have any true friends that didn't fit into her sick, twisted view for the world!" Sirius shouted at her as she left the compartment.

"But…she is still my mother. She cares for me in her own way. It might not seen like love to everyone, but she dose care, Sirius. I can't disappoint her. I couldn't bear to let her down. You don't understand your mother's affection left you the moment you started to show signs of your own will, but mother isn't like that. I couldn't bare to let her down with this one request." came Kate's defeated voice as she left the compartment.

"Don't bother her again. It wont be tolerated." Regulus sneered at Sirius, as he closed the compartment door.

Sirius, James and Remus sat in silence for a few moments before James's voice burst out

"Ok, what the hell just happened here?"

**A.N.**

A great BIG thank you to TwinzLover for all the continual reviews. Your the highlight of me posting this series. Thank you.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Kate sat with Regulus and the rest of his friends for the rest of the journey to Hogwarts. As soon as she had enter the compartment she had been pulled to sit down next to Regulus, pressed up against the window to allow for the over spillage of students that kept coming into the compartment to catch up on the summer news.

_So this was how it was going to be, _Kate thought. Each year the journey to and from Hogwarts stuck in a compartment with Regulus, his crony's and her thoughts.

She could see that all of his so-called friends weren't real friends. They gravitated towards him because he seamed to be top dog here, in this little universe that he had created. It seamed everyone from his year group down came to him to be seen, to find out the latest news. News that, for some reason, Kate couldn't figure out, should be of no concern to them. News about students that much older that them, who they couldn't possibly care about. Because if they did, then surely they could just owl them themselves instead of asking Regulus about them. How would he know them? He wasn't in a better position that they were to find out about them. Was he?

"Kate!" Regulus's voice reached her in her mind

"What?" she replied in a dreamy voice, trying to pick up her train of thought that he'd interrupted.

"I've been calling you name for the past five minutes."

"Well, I'm sorry that I don't feel the need to answer your call when I have other things on my mind. What did you want, anyway?" Kate said in a snide voice.

"It's time to get changed. Melisa will take you to somewhere you can get changed into your school robes." Regulus said, aiming a dismissive hand at a girl standing in the doorway of the compartment. "She will stay with you, and then you can both come back together."

"Oh!" Kate said rather startled at Regulus's overprotective side coming out of nowhere and smacking her right between her eyes. "Don't bother waiting for me, Melisa right? Just head back with out me." Kate said looking Melisa in the eyes and then aiming a glance back at Regulus as she got to her feet. "I don't need protecting Reggy. I'm more grown up that you are." Kate added sending a knowing look at Regulus.

Walking down the train, Kate felt lost. Not that she was lost on the train, just that she didn't know where her life was going anymore. Before getting on the train this morning, she had been so sure, so certain. She would go into Slytherin, get to know Sirius again, and get to have friends. But now she could see that to be Slytherin meant that she couldn't be friends with Sirius. She couldn't be nice to any of the people she had become friends with today. But could she really hurt her mother like that.

_Thump._

Kate fell to the floor, landing on her bottom. Looking up from the floor, she saw a familiar bushy mass of red hair.

"Lily!" Kate squealed, jumping up and crushing lily to her in a bear hug.

"Kate!" Lily gasped out. "I can't breath!"

"Oh Merlin! Sorry, Lily. I didn't mean jump you like that. I was just lost in my thoughts and then seeing you...its just…oh, never mind. Could I sit with you for the rest of the train journey?" Kate gushed.

"Oh, yeha sure. Get bored of potter and the twits?" Lily said with laughter in her voice.

"Oh, them? No I was 'kidnapped' someone else. I've sitting with them for half the train ride. Merlin, its been so boring stuck with them."

"Who were you sitting with?" The boy Kate remembered as Severus said from behind Lily.

"Oh, Regulus and his cronies," sighed Kate. "I just need to change and I'll find you.

"Oh that's alright we'll wait here for you." Smiled Lily.

"Thanks, I probably won't know where to look for you anyway, and I wouldn't want to be caught by Regulus again. I really think he's getting just ever so slightly possessive of me for some reason. He never really care about me before." Kate said while walking the changing rooms. A few moments later and Kate emerged in her Hogwarts uniform sporting a big smile.

"You know you're the first girl I've met that I really enjoy talking to." stated Kate simply.

"There's only so much Quidditch talk you can take before you start to zone out."

"Well, trust me," lily said with confidence, "there's no talk about Quidditch with us." indicating to Severus and herself. "Cant stand the subject myself. Stupid sport, I think personally. Too much emphasise is focused on it that could be put to better use, like our studies." Lily said with an air that the this was her finally opinion of the subject.

Getting to an empty compartment. Lily, Severus and Kate settled down for the rest of the journey. Lily filling Kate in on everything that she'd need to know for the rest of the night. The crossing on the boats, the sorting ceremony, and getting shown to her common room by Prefects. Also Lily told her that if she ever got lost or was having problems with other students find a teacher or a Prefect.

Kate, of course knew about this but let Lily tell her anyway. Kate just enjoyed having someone show this much interest not in her perfecting anything, but in sharing their knowledge openly with out hesitation.

As the clouds closed over the setting sun, the train slowed and came to a stop.

"Well this is us," said Lily opening the compartment door for Kate. "I'll see you at the ceremony and if you go into my house I'll save a seat for you." Lily said with a hopeful hint to her voice.

**Lily's POV**

Lily really hoped that Kate went into Gryffindor and not Slytherin. She was afraid of what this sweet, innocent girl might turn into if she went into Slytherin. She could see the changes taking place in her dear friend Severus. He was so different from when she knew him in first year. Perhaps it was just growing up that was the cause for the changes. She hoped it was. She didn't want Kate to change like that.

**Kate's POV**

Kate climbed into the boats and watched as the older students went for the carriages. Kate tried to find James, Remus or Sirius among the mass of students, but was saddened when she couldn't. She had wanted to find Sirius, to explain things, so that there were no bad feelings between them.

The boat ride was long. Was it going to be long for the students in the carriages. No, of course not. The older students got there first. Kate was feeling the cold, wishing that she had brought a scarf or something. Finally, the castle came round the corner as though it had been waiting until the very last moment before showing itself in all it's splendid glory, bathed in the moonlight with the stars in the night sky providing the perfect background. Kate knew she had never seen a more perfect scene in her life and never would. This was how she would always remember Hogwarts.

Kate walked up the steps to the main door, with the flow of other first year's. Following a stern looking woman, Kate walked with the others into a massive room. This must be the 'Great Hall', as lily had called it, and the name fitted it to a T. Kate looked around and saw Lily giving her a little wave and waved back. Looking further down, she first saw Remus. Catching his eye and giving a little wave. Then she saw James and Sirius sitting next to each other. She gave them a wave as well. James smiled back and Sirius just looked at her confused.

Finally, the group came to a stop and stood looking at a long table where the teachers, Kate presumed, sat looking at the students. And old man in the middle of the table looked straight at Kate and gave a small smile. The stern looking woman brought out a three legged stool and placed on it an old hat. Kate watched as the woman pulled out a roll of parchment and read off the first name. A small, scared looking boy walked up to the stool the woman picked the hat up the boy sat down and the hat was placed over his head. A moment later the hat shouted out,

"Hufflepuff!"

And a cheer went up from the furthest table, as the boy walked over with relief showing on his face.

This went on a few more times. The woman calling a name, a child walking up to the stool, the hat being placed on their head, a house being called out a cheer and then relief.

"Whitehall, Kate." the woman called out.

Taking a deep breath, Kate walked up to the stool. Sat down and felt the hat being placed on her head.

**A.N.** I just relised that i havent put up a disclamer up yet.

I do not own Harry Potter or any of its charaters. The new charaters that have appeared in this series are mine and if i find anyone using them. Then i will Avada Kedavra you, or send my dragon after you with ketchup, because you are crunchie and good with ketchup.

Also i'd like to thank TwinzLover, for her continual reviews *Gives TwinzLover Sirius Black plushie* and FredsForeverFanGirl coz she's just started reviewing! You only get plushies with 4 or more reviews. Just wait till you see what you get for 10 or more!


End file.
